Lo nuestro
by GoldenApple-HYR
Summary: Porque lo nuestro no puede ser explicado en simples palabras, Porque lo nuestro es mucho más complejo que algo llamado "relación", Porque nos necesitamos el uno del otro, pero aun así no somos nada, Porque lo nuestro es algo mal visto por la sociedad, algo toxico e irremediable


**Holaaaa ok, soy nueva en el fandom y este es mi primer fanfic, así que no sean malos y denle una oportunidad a la historia loca de una desquiciada que no sabe en qué ocupar su tiempo libre…**

 **Ooooookeeeey ya lo dejo en fin disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _ **Los personajes de Kung fu Panda no me pertenecen yo solo disfruto escribiendo esto sin ánimos de lucro (porque si fueran míos los vendería a Brazzer para que hagan una película de Po y Tigresa *¬*)**_

Abre los ojos pesadamente, removiéndose un poco por debajo de las sabanas que la cubría, la temperatura de la habitación era demasiado acalorada, que le hacía sentir que estaba siendo quemada en un horno a pesar de solo llevar una camiseta sin mangas y su ropa interior.

Su pelo le molesta, lo siente húmedo, pasa sus dedos por las hebras hasta llegar a la zona de atrás y sacudírselo, un poco de aire entran entre los mechones revueltos pero no es suficiente. Suspira e intenta levantarse pero no tarda en darse cuenta que un peso en su cintura la retiene, mira hacia atrás solo para ver a un joven con el cabello color azabache y de mejillas blancas, mordiendo la almohada, murmura algo entre sueños y su brazo la atrae hacia él.

No puede evitar dar una pequeña risilla ante su inconciencia, no queriendo irrumpir su sueño con cuidado se remueve entre la pequeña cárcel impuesta por él, ya liberada camina a pasos ligeros hacia la ventana, la abre y el aire fresco la golpea suavemente, acariciando los mechones de su cabello. Se sienta en el borde de esta, disfrutando de la corriente fresca que le proporciona la noche.

La noche era oscura, la luna casi no existía, los nubarrones envidiosos de ella, la tapaban constantemente perdiéndose en ellos la luz que proporcionaba al valle de la paz, el aire soplaba tranquilamente, una que otra vez tornándose más fuerte haciendo vibrar los cristales de la ventana.

Era un momento de paz, tranquilo, justo para poder meditar, pero ella prefirió quedarse ahí mirando el Valle, recorriendo su vista por las pequeñas casas hasta perderse en el horizonte donde se encontraban el orfanato de Bao-gu y un poco más allá el restaurante del sr ping.

– ¿Qué piensas?

Da un pequeño salto en su lugar, sorprendida ante la repentina aparición del muchacho que hace un momento, compartían sabanas en la improvisada cama en el suelo.

– En nada.

– Vamos, puedes decírmelo.

– No es nada, en serio.

" _En nosotros"_ quisiera decir tigresa, pero por más vueltas que le da ante la idea de decírselo no encuentra algo bueno que traiga aquello.

Se queda callada por unos segundos, hasta que los dedos del muchacho toman un mechón de su cabello, acariciándolo con cuidado.

– Me gusta tu cabello – pronuncia mirándola fijamente. – color fuego como el de tus ojos, también me gustan tus ojos.

Tigresa ríe, se acomoda en el borde de la ventana y jala a Po quedando este en medio de entre sus piernas, observa sus delgados labios los cuales anhela besar en ese mismo instante y sabe que él también lo desea porque fija sus ojos verdes en los de ella y luego bajan a sus labios, pidiendo permiso para unirlos, como si el mero hecho de juntarlos fuera un delito.

– ¿sabes? A mí también me encanta algo de ti. – pronuncia tigresa juntando sus frentes y chocando sus narices.

– y eso ¿Qué seria?

Tigresa mueve su cabeza hacia delante chocando sus labios con los de Po, este se inclina hacia un lado lo cual le permite mejor acceso a su boca, un beso inocente cargado de sentimientos nunca dichas.

Pasa sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y lo atrae lo más posible hacia ella, chocando el fuerte pecho de él con sus senos, las manos de Po acarician su espalda para luego ir hacia sus caderas y subir hasta su cintura, sabe que esta sonrojado, cuando sin querer rozo su senos descubriendo que no lleva las cintas, el beso se vuelve más apasionado abren la boca para poder respirar sin despegar sus labios siquiera un milímetro.

Sus manos se cuelan por dentro de la camiseta acariciando los pechos de ella, Tigresa gime en su boca, y lo insta a que continúe.

La toma entre sus brazos todavía sin despegar sus labios, pues hace mucho a descubierto que es su droga favorita. La lleva hacia la improvisada cama y cuidadosamente – como si fuera un cristal – la posiciona boca arriba.

Se separan un momento respirando frenéticamente, sus miradas chocan y delatan en ambos el deseo y la lujuria. Saben lo que pasara a continuación, no es la primera vez que lo hacen y tampoco piensan que será la última vez que lo hagan.

Las caricias atrevidas vendrán, una tras otra tal vez alguna se cuele por debajo de las prendas del otro, los besos apasionados no padecerán hasta haber saciado al otro y seguramente cuando estén a punto de llegar a lo último, cuando significa estar unidos en un solo, ambos pararan, porque todavía no están listos.

– Tigresa… yo.

– shhh…

Tigresa acaricia su cabello distrayéndolo, toma la mano de él y con cuidado la posiciona en su pecho.

– Por favor… continua – pronuncia y Po acata su orden.

No hay necesidad de palabras, sabe que Po la ama, ella también siente lo mismo pero aún tiene sus dudas, aún tiene miedo por el que dirán y por eso prefiere evitar el dialogo, evitar una posible confesión en el cual ella no tenga claro sus sentimientos.

En el cual termine por separarlos.


End file.
